Damage Under Pressure
by LillianMarie2
Summary: she was just supposed to help him with his lines, until he turned it into something dangerious. will she bend under his thumb? or will she hate him forever? what happpens when Ren gets involved? its Ren Vs Shou in the battle for Kyouko. KyoukoXRen... On Hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat of any of the characters. **

**This little story is just a product of my imagination; I hope you like it.**

_Background info: Sho and kyouko have to work together for some odd reason thanks to the president and Sho's manager. It's a short drama series, about love hate relationships. The characters they play start out hating each other and then sho's character falls for Kyouko's character, and so forth. The following scenario is just them acting out a potential love scene. For the run through they use each other's first names. _

"Kyouko," Sho tapped Kyouko on the shoulder to get her attention, she turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I know you don't want to work together but I need help with these lines," he said looking annoyed.

"What could have possibly gotten into you that you would ask me for help," she said with a sigh, "ah geez I forgot you can't act."

"Yes almighty professional," he sneered, "I bow to your wisdom, now can you help me?"

"Ok, ok," she said, "but it's not cause I want to, if I screw up this drama, the president might be angry with me."

"How about you come you my flat this afternoon and we can practice there," he said.

"Alright," she said.

_Later in the evening-_

Sho was sitting in front of the TV watching a celebrity viewing show, making snide comments and laughing about it afterwards. Kyouko knew she had to be in the right place she could hear him inside laughing hysterically. 'He must be watching that stupid show again,' she said to herself. After taking a deep breath and trying to pacify her demons as they gave her thrilling ideas on killing him. She proceeded to ringing the doorbell. After a few seconds the door swung wide open revealing Sho at the door. He was wearing faded jeans and some designer t-shirt.

"Evening," he said moving away from the door allowing her to enter. Flashing lights flickered in her head, 'DANGER, DANGER, DANGER.' She decided to mentally turn the flashers off and proceed into Sho's domain. Sho was sitting on the couch watching TV, it was just as she suspected. She leaned on the back of the couch, "if you expect me to help you with your lines, you have to turn the TV off."

"I planned to do that," he said, "it's not like I need you to tell me."

After turning off the TV he turned around and plopped back onto the couch. She walked around and stood in front of him. "Which lines to you need help with?" she asked; since he wasn't going to start this session.

"It's the romantic scene; I just can't seem to get it right in my head."

"Well let's start by going over the lines," she said, "then after a run though we'll try acting it out; but get this through your head, this doesn't mean I like you."

"Should we use the character's names?" Sho asked.

"It would be easier to use our names then we can work in the stage names later," she said.

"I'm starting no," he said.

"Ok," she said.

"**Kyouko," he said, "don't you hate me?" he was standing across the room staring at her.**

"**Yes, sometimes," she said.**

**He took a step closer to her, "what about now," he asked.**

"**Still yes," she said turning to face the window, "you hate me also, yes?"**

"**Not so much," he said, taking yet another step towards her.**

'_He seems to be catching on fine' she said in her head. Then she got back into character._

**She placed her hand up on the window, "when we were kids, you hated me," she said, "When we were still in school, we hated each other. What changed?" she turned around and leaned up against the window sill.**

"**I did," he said, "you did."**

"**How?" she asked, "it doesn't make much sense to me. Why now?"**

"**I don't know why," he said, "all I know is that I can't stand it when another guy touches you; or when you talk playfully with anyone but me."**

"**Since when?" she asked, "Is it that you want to be the one to torment me; or is it that you're the only one that's aloud to see me smile?"**

"**Both," he said, taking two steps forward, "and you have it changed for you?"**

"**I want to find ways to torment you," she said, "I want to crush you into a million pieces."**

"**Is that all?" he sounded lonely.**

"**No," she said, taking a step forward, "I want to be the one that makes you smile with delight while you think of ways to reduce me to tears."**

"**Like I'm thinking now?" he said. **

"**I have no way of knowing what you're thinking now," she said.**

"**Then I'll have to show you," he said closing the distance between them. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Slowly rubbing his thumb across her skin, backing her up against the wall he placed his hand behind her head at the base of her neck and pulled her head back by her hair. She let out a small screech as he brought his lips to hers. **

This was supposed to be the end of the scene in question but he wasn't letting go. She opened her mouth to bite his lip when his tongue pooled into her mouth. Squirming and mumbling she tried to free herself from his arms; but all he did was squeeze tighter. His hands moved to the small of her back where his finger tips played with her smooth skin under her shirt. She shuddered; it made her squirm harder than ever. Only when she dug her nails into his flesh did he come back up for air.

"Let me go," she demanded with hateful eyes.

"No," he said, "why should I, you're my property you belong to me."

"I belong to no man, least of all you," She said.

"You forget my mother took you in, taught you everything you know." He scoffed, "you were meant to be mine, she trained you for me."

"That may have been so," she said, "but it's not now. You can't just dump me off as some servant of yours and then try to claim me back when it suites you. I'm not one of your shirts; you can't just toss me aside and then use me again. It doesn't work that way."

"You may think that now," he said, "but in time you'll come running back."

"I won't," she cried, tears pooling in her eyes, "the love I had for you dried up and floated away like dust in a storm. It's not coming back. You can't make it."

"Then I'll just have to make you hate me even more than you do now," he said, tightening his grip. "I have to make sure that there's no room in your heart for anyone but me."

"Please don't," she said, "just let me go?"

"I can't," he said, "I can't let something as valuable go."

She tried to shimmy away from him, she got real close; until she tripped over his foot and landed on her back, in the middle of the floor. She rubbed her head; she didn't hit it hard enough to do any damage. She was more worried about what Sho might do. She had never seen him this determined before. She hoped he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything reckless.

He came down to her level; she hadn't even saw it coming. Before she realized what was happening he was on top of her straddling her waste. 'Oh shit,' she thought, 'I'm in trouble'. She tried to push him off, she tried to get away; but all he did was grab her hands and pull them so they were above her head. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'Now not only is he on top of me, he's got full control of my hands.'

Still holding her hands he bent down and kissed her, she tried to get her mouth free; but it was impossible, he was using sheer force. Releasing her mouth he moved his mouth close to her ear, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He whispered, "You can give into me or I can force you; whichever you choose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of the characters… **

**This little story is just a product of my imagination.**

Chapter 2 –End

"Please don't do this," she pleaded.

"Quiet," he said, placing his lips back over hers. He probed her mouth with his tongue, even though she was still trying to break free. He placed his free hand on her belly and pressed her firmly into the floor. He came up for air and she gasped and coughed for breath. He used his free hand to tie her wrists together with a tie that was lying around. She kept trying to wiggle free, getting in a few good smacks again his face and forearms.

After her wrists were good and tied, he straddled her waste and started loosening her shirt. He tore the shirt in two so you could see her breasts and stomach. Tears started running down her cheeks as she begged for him to stop.

He looked at her face in anger for a moment and then his face softened. You could see the regret written on his face. This time it was purely his fault, the reason for her tears that was. He lifted himself off of her and sat down next to her. He knelt down next to her and wiped the tears from her face. He got up and went into his bedroom and grabbed one of his nicer shirts. He handed it to her and went into the kitchen.

She tugged off her torn shirt and slipped the large shirt on. After buttoning the shirt up she struggled to stand, he legs still trying to get over the shock of being practically thrown to the floor. Sho walked to the living room and handed her an unopened bottle of water. "I'm sorry," he said, "I hadn't meant to hurt you."

She didn't say a word she was still trying to get over what happened. Her head was still having a hard time getting her body to cooperate. She didn't know if she should smack him to hell and back or to run. So she just stood there, thinking of a way to leave.

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know this is a lot to ask but tomorrow for just a little while can we pretend that today never happened?"

She looked up at him teary eyed about to burst into tears again, "what about all those things you said," she asked, "you didn't really mean that, right?" she knew very well that he had meant it; but if there was any way she was going to forget she needed him to lie.

"No," he said, "I meant none of that. You are clearly your own person; I guess I just got upset that you spend so much time with Ren than with me."

"There is a reason for that," she stated plainly. "I need to go, they'll be wondering where I am."

"I know I did wrong; but could you pretend tomorrow that nothing happened at least while we're on set?'

"We'll be in character so I don't really have a choice," she said. She walked over to the door and opened it, and then proceeded to walk through it.

_Three weeks later-_

The first episode for the short drama had scheduled to air, Ren had asked Kyouko to watch it at his place. They were sitting on the couch watching the intro, "you know," he said, "you haven't been you self lately. Want to talk about it?"

"There isn't anything going on I promise," she lied. She didn't want to tell him that Sho had come close to raping her; she didn't want anyone to know, she didn't even want to know. She tried so hard to forget but she kept reliving it; her mind wouldn't allow her to forget.

"You're lying," he said, still intent of looking at the TV.

"I'm not," she whispered.

"You are," he said looking at her, "I can tell, just by looking at you. Did something happen when you went to that idiots home to help him with his lines?"

She tensed; she hadn't even remembered telling him about that. She just stared at him not knowing what to say. It became very clear to him that something had happened. She turned her head and looked away with shame. Suddenly he pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her into his lap; he laid kisses on her forehead and cheeks. He whispered that everything would be ok, even if she didn't tell him what had happened.

She started sobbing, words came out in-between sobs, and he could barely understand what she was trying to say. It came out something like "he... Sob… tried… rape…" unconsciously he hugged her tighter. She tried to wiggle free, "you're hurting me," she said barely audible.

He loosened his hold on her, pulling her into him more so she was resting on his chest. He stroked her hair, and whispered sweet nothings, and comforts. In his head he vowed revenge…

**Well that's it for now. I'm not sure if I should add more than this to it or not. I hoped you liked it; this is officially my first side story to existing work. I hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for another chapter please let me know. I'm open to new ideas. Again thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat of any of the characters. **

**This little story is just a product of my imagination; I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Ren was furious that Kyouko didn't want to call off from the shoot do to what had happened with Sho; on the other hand it would look suspicious if she acted differently at the set. So he decided that he would accompany her to the set for safety reasons. It might look suspicious to some people; but he didn't want to leave her alone.

He watched as Kyouko and Sho acted out their lines, she did a perfect job. It was like the incident with Sho never happened. He knew that once Kyouko was in character it took the little word 'cut' to make her come out of it. She was doing wonderful, even when it came time to do the love scene. Ren didn't want to watch his Kyouko kiss another; but he knew they were just acting.

"Cut," the Director said, "take a break guys."

Ren watched ash Sho stalked off towards his dressing room. Getting up out of his chair he followed him, to an empty hall way. Sho turned around, almost knowing that Ren had followed him. "I should kill you, for what you tried to do," Ren said in a low angry voice.

"Yes," Sho, said, "I deserve much worse for what I did."

"If you so much as come near her other than when you're working," Ren breathed, clenching his fists, trying to remain calm, "I'll make sure you never work in show business again."

"You don't have to worry about that," Sho said, "I already know. I don't know what came over me, I couldn't help myself. And there is no telling what would happen if I were to be alone with her again. I want her for myself, I want to lock her in the room and not let anyone see her. I don't want to see her with anyone but me."

"That won't happen," Ren said in a low growl, "I won't let you rule her heart, whether it is with fear and hate. My love will take what you have in her away, and then you'll be nothing but dust in the wind."

"We'll see," Sho said, "we'll see." He opened the door to his dressing room and disappeared in side.

Ren went back to find Kyouko, she was sitting in a chair near the set going over the script and drinking a bottle of water. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked as he knelt next to her.

"No," she said, "I'll wait till the next scene is over, since were supposed to nibble on snacks during the next scene."

"Still," he said, "you should have something small to eat."

"How about after the shoot I make us something," she asked, "then I can make sure you eat healthy as well."

"That sounds wonderful," he said, "your cooking is always wonderful."

She blushed a little; she had been depending on him the last couple nights since the incident with Sho. She was determined to not let it interfere with her acting, she was trying to stay calm; but every time she looked at Sho she remembered. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. It would take all her determination to wait till she got home behind closed doors to let it all out. She kept feeling like she'd break down any minute, if it wasn't for Ren, that is.

After about a half hour or so, after the set was changed they resumed work. Kyouko was not dressed in a sliming small white dress with blue flower print from the left shoulder down to the hem on the left side. She wore a sun hat with a blue ribbon, and heels that matched. Sho's breath caught is his throat, she looked beautiful. It took all of his energy to keep a straight face.

Ren was in awe at how beautiful she looked. Oh how he wanted to be her co actor right about now. To get to hold her in his arms would have been wonderful. Instead that dog of a singer was acting with her, and thinking bad thoughts.

_Sometime later…_

Kyouko and Sho had finished for the day, and she and Ren were leaving. Sho had already left; it was just her and Ren now. She felt so relieved that nothing too horrible other than having to work with Sho had happened. She could almost cope with today's happenings. After the got back to Ren's place and dinner had been made and eaten, was she finally able to relax.

Ren sat down next to her on the sofa, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arm around her shoulder and put his free hand on her hands. Only then did she release the tears that she had been holding in all day. They sat like that until she fell asleep. Only then did he kiss her cheek and smell her hair, oh how he loved her…

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update and that the chapter is so short. I will try to update again soon. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful ideas. And please if I have a ffact wrong or something please let me know. I'm a BIG fan of Skip Beat I've seen the 1****st**** season, and I'm read up to the newest ch already. Please keep reviewing i'm interested in what you think.**

**Thanks for reading…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of the characters. **

**This little story is just a product of my imagination; I hope you like it.**

***Warning, possible lemon scene ahead. ***

~Don't say I didn't warn ya . Also, I'm sorry things might get out of character for a little while, but this is how I feel she might act if she were tipsy or drunk. Some people tend to act how they really feel towards someone special when their in this condition. I hope you enjoy this chapter; also I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been having a little curse call writers block. ~

Chapter 4

That evening Kyouko did exactly like she had suggested to Ren; she made them something wonderful to eat. She decided hot pot would be the easiest; they stopped by the grocery store on the way back to Ren's. When they retuned he asked if she was sure that she didn't want any help preparing the meal.

"No," she said, "I've got everything under control."

"I'll pour us a couple of drinks," he said, "I'm sure you could use one after today."

"Thank you," she said.

"Your much welcome," he wanted to take her mind off of Sho, he wanted him to be the furthest thing from her mind. He would like for her to fall asleep at night without sobbing in her sleep about what had happened with Sho.

After a while, Kyouko came from the kitchen with plates of food. She sat them down on the table and went back into the kitchen, for the silverware and some napkins.

"It looks delicious," he said, "let's eat."

"Ok I'm eating," she said taking a piece of meat from the hot pot, "Mmm, yummy."

After they ate and finished up their drinks, Kyouko cleared the table. She cleaned the kitchen before coming out to the living room. She claimed the seat next to him on the couch. She snuggled up against him like they did most nights, and Ren switched on the TV.

The alcoholic beverage she had at diner what starting to affect her. She started feeling lighter and snuggled closer into Ren. Then she started to feel hot, and Ren noticed little beads of sweat appear all over her face and neck. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm feeling a little weird," she said, "must be that drink."

"How is it making you feel," he asked out of curiosity.

"I feel light and hot," she said, fanning herself lightly with her hand.

"Yes," he said, "that would be the alcohol talking. We should get you into bed."

"I don't know if I can walk," she said.

"No need," he said, "I'll carry you." He picked her up as if she were a soft fluffy cloud. He took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She instantly sprawled out all over the bed, causing Ren to gasp in awe. 'No wonder he wanted her all to himself.' He said in his head, 'ok I really need to just walk out now.'

Just as he turned to exit the room, she sat up, "Ren?" she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Just back out to the living room dear Kyouko," he said, "You should get some rest."

"But," she started , "I was hoping you would lay with me a little bit till I fell asleep."

Instantly he turned around and glided back over to the bed, pulled her into his arms, and gently lay down on the bed so that their heads touched the pillows. After laying down, she started to wiggle her body in closer so that she could get comfortable. For Ren it was nearly unbearable, she kept wiggling her sweet little tush up against his crotch. Not that she was doing it on purpose mind you, she was just getting comfortable.

"My dear," Ren said in a husky voice, "if you don't stop the wiggling I won't be able to predict what I might do."

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said wiggling her back side some more, "you mean this wiggling?"

"Kyouko," he warned.

She rolled over and wrapped her leg around his waist and played with his shirt. Her eyes were filled with emotions, and she didn't know how to let them out. Sighing she pressed her forehead to his chest, and closed her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. She looked up, and for a few moments they stared into each others eyes; longing for one another. The ordeal with Sho brought them closer together than anyone thought it would; even Ren. He decided to take a chance and pulled her further into his embrace, and kissed her lush lips. It was a chaste kiss, until Kyouko opened her mouth to allow passage to Ren's roaming tongue. After a few moments of what seemed like eternity, she kissed him back, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Meeting him stroke for stroke, then coming up for air, just to return to the tongue battle they were having.

After a while when they returned to reality, and for a breath of fresh air, Kyouko said, "Ren, I wanted to tell you that I love you."

He looked into her eyes, "I know," he said, "and I too love you."

"But?" she said.

"But we should wait and finish till you, yourself, I don't want to do something that we might regret later."

"Ok," she said, "can I sleep with you tonight. I mean sleep, sleep?"

"Of course you can," he said, pulling her in closer to his chest, "now sleep."

And she did, she closed her eyes, snuggled deeper into his chest and fell asleep. Only when her breathing evened out, did he himself fall asleep.

**~I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm not sure if I should continue on from here or not. I need some input for you all; if you don't mind to much that is. We still have that problem with Sho to work out. But maybe that can wait for another story or another time? Let me know what you think, I very much value your opinion. ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter. Well here it is, hope ya like it.**

**Oh yeah… I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters. This story is just a byproduct of my imagination…**

***warning Lemon ahead***

Chapter 5

'_In Ren's dream'_

"_Kyouko," Ren said, "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I'm exploring," she said. Here she was sitting on top of him with her hands under his shirt; roaming around, and feeling him up._

"_I can feel that," he said with an approving grin, "but that doesn't explain why."_

"_Does it really matter why?" she said in her sweet seductive voice, "do you really need a reason?"_

_She slowly slid her hands down his check and out from under his shirt, causing him to grunt in disapproval at the loss of the warmth that she had given him. He proceeded to grab her wrists, pulling her to him. She now lay flat on his chest, hands held above her head; he rolled. She was now his captive. "My turn," was all he said before he claimed her mouth._

_Her hands slid over his chest and down his arms in approval. He nipped at her bottom lip, announcing that he wanted entrance into her luscious mouth; she complied, with a moan, that satisfied his hunger but for a moment. Their tongues swirled in unison, flicking and twisting around each other; exploring. His hands found their way to her breasts. First he teased her and messaged them for above her top. She moaned into his mouth; begging for more almost. He granted her request by releasing her enough to remove her shirt and bra from her body. He then proceeded to claim her lips again. _

_Her soft mounds were delightful to the touch. He released her mouth, and kissed a path from her jaw, down her neck, where he stopped and nipped and sucked. Then he kissed his way down to her right breast. He sucked her puckered nipple into his mouth; she answered his deed with a moan, and an arch of her back. He messaged her other breast with his free hand. She was moaning louder, he voice was so sweet; he could barely contain himself._

_He switched breast, when he started sucking on her left breast; she arced her back pushing her breast into his mouth, causing him to moan in satisfaction. After making sure he breasts were fully serviced he kissed his way down to her navel, swirling his tongue along the way. She gasped, short rapid breaths, as he hot searing tongue made contact with her skin. When he came to her pant line he unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down. She raised her ass in the air to assist him in his quest. _

_He took note of her pink lacey panties; he particularly like the way that they sculpted her beautiful round ass. He flipped her over so she lay on her stomach, where he gave her beautiful ass a nice message. He then proceeded to rip them from her body; she was happy that he managed to keep them in once piece. _

_She gasped in surprise when his mouth touched her butt cheek. She moaned, her hips started to move on their own. After he was done nibbling on her ass he flipped her back over. He spread her legs and touched her tender folds of her sacred spot. He ran his finger up and down on her clit; she sucked in a breath, and exhaled it into a moan. His showed satisfaction, he had gotten the reaction he had wanted. He then slipped in his index finger; her insides closed in around his finger; she let out a moan. He moved his finger in and out slowly, intending to tease her, to the brink. She started moving her hips faster; she grunted in frustration at his refusal to speed up._

"_Say it," he said._

"_Faster," she moaned out. _

_He obliged her wish, adding another finger he pumped into her. Thus making her moan; making her writhe; making her beg for release. He shoved in another finger and pounded her, after a few moments she screamed in ecstasy. He lowered his heads to her folds and licked and sucked at her tender juices. Again she started writhing; running her fingers through his hair. Then she said the most peculiar thing "Ren wake up"._

'_End dream'_

He awoke to see Kyouko lying there in his arms. 'Just a dream,' he said to himself in his head. Oh how he wished that it had been real, who knows what his little vixen would hold for him. He laid his head back down on the pillow and watched her sleep; she was beautiful.

Kyouko slowly opened her eyes; she had no recollection of where she was right away. As she laid there some of the details of how she ended up in bed with Ren had flooded her mind. Ren noticed that she was awake, "good morning my dear," he said.

She blushed as she remembered her confession from the night before. She had been denying her feeling for him for so long, that after the small drink she finally exploded and told him that she loved him. "Good morning," she replied.

"Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Mm, and how about you," she asked.

"I slept very well," he said.

"Mm," she hummed, as she slid her head into the crook of his arm and sighed at how comfortable he was.

"Last night," he said, "you remember?"

"Yes," she said, "I remember."

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "every word."

"Good," he said, as he claimed her lips once more before they had to get up for work.

_~At the studio~_

"You seem to be in a good mood," Yoshiro said, "something good happened didn't it? You made progress with Kyouko didn't you? You can't fool me."

Ren laughed inwardly, and he smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"I was wondering Ren," Yoshiro said in his devilish voice, "might I borrow you cell?"

"Why?" Ren asked, "Did you destroy yours again?"

"Yes well you know how accidents can happen," Yoshiro said.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work," Ren said.

Taking his attention from his crazed manager, he watched Kyouko converse with a co worker. She was more giddy that usual. Yoshiro of course took notice to this; he watched how intently Ren was watching her. He could only wonder about what had happened to make her more giddy than usual, or to make Ren watch her that more intently. 'I bet he's thinking what he's going to do to the poor girl, after the day is through.' He thought to himself, 'maybe I would rather not know.'

**Well that was a fun chapter, don't ya think? Well one can only wonder what will happen next. Will that evil bastard Sho realize what's happening between Ren and his beloved Kyouko? Will Yoshiro discover the truth behind Ren and Kyouko sudden change? Who knows…. Lol, I hope you tune in next time. Maybe my mind will create something interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Skip Beat or any of it characters, this story is just a byproduct of my imagination.**

Chapter 6

Ren was staring intently, things running through his head as he watched his Kyouko do her scenes with that half whit singer Sho Fuwa. What an ass, trying to be all suave and masculine, 'I wish I could bury him in a hole up to his neck and let the vultures eat him,' he thought to himself. For some reason Ren had so many ideas pop into his head; ways to torture him, ways to kill him; the possibilities were endless.

~_In Ren's head~_

_Now that they had finished for the day he wanted nothing more than to take his lovely Kyouko home. He wanted to show her all the ways he loved and adored her. They would start with a bath; he would lather her in suds and touch her smooth body all over until she begged him to stop. Then he would rinse her off and do it all over again, without the suds._

_After the bath he planned to worship her body, by kissing her from head to toe._

_~End daydream~_

Yoshiro was starting to get on his nerves, it took all the control Ren had in his being not to beat up his manager; he kept distracting him. "What now?" Ren asked.

"Well I just thought that you would like me to point out that Kyouko and Sho are going to do their love scene now. I thought you might want to take note," he said, "You can try it out on her later."

"What a wonderful idea," Ren said smirking evilly.

'Ha,' Yoshiro said in his head, 'I knew it, this guy can't fool me, and I know what he's thinking. I bet he's either planning what he's going to do to torture Sho or he's thinking of ways to pleasure his lovely Kyouko.'

_~scene~ _

_"Don't you hate me?" he said standing across the room, staring at her._

_"__Yes, sometimes," she said staring back at him._

_He took a step closer to her, "what about now," he asked._

_"__Still yes," she said turning to face the window, "you hate me also, yes?"_

_"__Not so much," he said, taking yet another step towards her._

_She placed her hand up on the window, "when we were kids, you hated me," she said, "When we were still in school, we hated each other. What changed?" she turned around leaning up against the window sill._

_"__I did," he said, "you did."_

_"__How?" she asked, "it doesn't make much sense to me. Why now?"_

_"__I don't know why," he said, "all I know is that I can't stand it when another guy touches you; or when you talk playfully with anyone but me."_

_"__Since when?" she asked, "Is it that you want to be the one to torment me; or is it that you're the only one that's aloud to see me smile?"_

_"__Both," he said, taking two steps forward, "and you, has it changed for you?"_

_"__I want to find ways to torment you," she said gripping the curtain in her fist, "I want to crush you into a million pieces."_

_"__Is that all?" he sounded lonely._

_"__No," she said, taking a step forward , letting the curtain fall from her grasp "I want to be the one that makes you smile with delight while you think of ways to reduce me to tears."_

_"__Like I'm thinking now?" he said. _

_"__I have no way of knowing what you are thinking now," she said._

_"__Then I'll have to show you," he said closing the distance between them. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Slowly rubbing his thumb across her skin, backing her up against the wall he placed his hand behind her head at the base of her neck and pulled her head back by her hair. She let out a small screech as he brought his lips to hers. Their tongues fought for dominance, she slowly ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She then dug her fingertips into his shoulders as hard as she could._

_He hissed and his free arm snaked around her waist pulling her into him, with force. She grunted, she stomped on his food as hard as she could; he released her, she smiled; an evil, eerie smile._

"_If that was a preview of what is to come," she said in a vexing tone, "then I look forward to your future administrations."_

_~end scene~_

"Cut," the director said, "that's it for that scene. Kyouko, Sho, take 20."

Kyouko left the set without even announcing that she was leaving. She walked down through the halls to her dressing room, and gripped onto the counter tightly. 'What the hell,' she said to herself. Shortly after she entered her dressing room, she heard a soft yet demanding knock on the door. She opened it to see Ren on the other side. She ushered him in, closing the door behind him.

She dove into his arms, relishing the feel of his arms wrapped around her tightly. Relishing the reel of his muscular chest; she never wanted to leave. "Are you ok?" he whispered into her ear. She simple nodded her head, snuggling even further into his chest that she already was.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Mm," she hummed, "I just wanted you to hold me for a bit, is all."

"Does this have anything to do with the upcoming scenes or do you truly just wish to feel these arms around you?"

"I wish nothing more than to feel your arms tightly around me," she replied.

Little did they know that Sho was standing on the other side of the door? 'So they're together,' he thought to himself. 'That is not acceptable.' He turned and walked back towards the set, it was time to get started again. 'I think it's time to turn up the heat.'

In the next few scenes there was to be an explicit love scene. It involved the two trying to dominate each other into submission. He would make her submit to him, and it would happen on camera. He would play to all her fears, and he would enjoy it. 'Just you wait,' he laughed, 'soon you'll be back in my arms where you were meant to be.'…

**sorry it took so long to update. i hope to update the next chapter soon. Reviews appreciated**


	7. Chapter 7 rewrite

**I don't own Skip Beat or any of it characters, this story is just a byproduct of my imagination.**

**I origionally had something different written. Those of you who have read this chapter are maybe wondering why its different. Well I'll tell you, I felt bad for how I wrote it the first time so I changed it a bit. The first scene you read is just in Shou's mind, the second scene is what really happened. And well I had to leave the delicious lemon with Kyouko and Ren in the dressing room. Its changed a little to, but I hope that you'll like her fighing spirit a bit more than in the previous draft. *again the first scene is just in Shou's head.* enjoy**

Chapter 7

"Kyouko," Ren said, "its time for you to go back to the set."

"I don't want to," Kyouko said, "if I go out there I have to actually pretend to have relations with him."

"Remember it just a job,"Ren said, "if he touches you in any unpleasant areas, I'll kick his ass."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he said kissing her on the lips, as a buffer for having to go face Shou.

Meanwhile on stage Shou was thinking up some dirty tricks of his own. He was going over the script they were to do the extreme love scene; they were only supposed to fake it. She would leave her bra and panties on and he would stay in his boxers. Well not if he had a say in it. All of her reactions would be real. He got an evil glint in his eyes. 'Ren you may have won the battle but I'm about to win the war, I'd like to see you pick her up after this mess.'

'This is so embarrassing,' she said in her head, she was wearing a robe and under it she wore nothing but her undergarments. Sure the scene took place under the blanket the whole time. Mostly she just had to fake it, unless her and Shou decided to work together to make it look real; which would never happen by the way.

She crawled into the bed and under the covers, it was comfy and soft. Then Shou climbed into the bed, her worst night mare was about to come true and there was nothing she could do about it.

_~scene~ (how it went in Shou's mind)_

"_Your awake awefully early," he spoke lying on his side resting his head on his hand facing her._

"_I couldn't sleep," she said, "I had a bad dream."_

"_About," he asked._

"_I dreamt you left me," she said, "you left me all alone."_

"_Oh baby I won't leave you I promise," he said._

"_Prove it," she said taking his hand into hers, and placing it on her body, "prove it with your body."_

_And that's exactly what he did, he rolled so that she was lying on her back, he was leaning over her he stole a kiss. His hands roamed her body, her hands roamed his arms and back and shoulders. He slid down her body stopping at her breasts, releasing them from their prison. He sucked, and licked at her nipples first one and then the other. She moaned, he smirked, and one of his hands went lower, down over her abdomen and through her panties to her secret place. First he teased her through her panties, when she tried to hide her reaction he slipped her hand insider her panties and inserted a finger into her folds. She moaned and moved her hips in time with his hand. The whole time she prayed in her head 'please stop, please stop' she tried to stop the tears luckily Shou noticed and kissed them away so the camera wouldn't pick it up. He whispered into her ear 'don't worry we're almost done. We just have to act one more part out are you ready?' she nodded reluctantly._

_He removed his hand from her passage, and he positioned himself on top of her. He started humping her; she moved and moaned in rhythm with him. What she didn't notice was that he had released his cock from his boxers and was rubbing it on her crotch. Suddenly she moaned she could help it, she didn't want to but with the filming the scene she could very well scream for him to stop. Besides they were almost done, that was until she felt her panties being pushed to the side. She couldn't help but think 'oh shit'. Then she felt it, he had the tip of his cock ready to push into her folds at any moment. One wrong movement from her and it would go in. she shook her head violently 'no 'she whispered for only him to hear, 'please don't'. _

'_I'm sorry,' he whispered back, 'but I can't let him have you, and this is going to hurt.' He pushed into her forcefully. She groaned, he stilled for a moment and then he started pumping. She was surprised; her body wouldn't listen to her, as much as she hated him and what he was doing. She couldn't believe that the sensation he was generating felt so damn good. She tried to hold back her moans but she couldn't. He kept driving himself into her so forcefully, again and again. She was so not forgiving him this time. He pulled out for a slight second, she looked at him confused, she looked over and the camera was still rolling. Shou motioned for her to roll over onto her stomach. So she did, he positioned her hips so that they were up in the air, he tried to keep the blanked on her as much as possible, so that they weren't actually getting shots of him fucking her. Which would have been bad considering this would be rape, since she was unwilling._

_He rammed back in her causing her to make grunting noises, he started fingering her ass. She gasped; no she was not losing her virginity and having him use her ass on the same day. It was too late, he had plunged a finger into her ass, which caused her to moan loudly. It didn't help that he just kept pumping and pumping, she didn't realize what was happening until he pulled out and positioned himself at the entry to her ass. Without warning he broke entry, pumping slowly at first but steadily moving faster and faster. Until she was crying out for him to stop; he didn't even take notice to it. He just continued to slam his cock into her ass and finger her clit at the same time. Then he released, and when he released it cause a chain reaction that cause her to release as well._

_~end of vision~__** (was it to vivid of a day dream? I have to admit that I have had very vivid dreams like this, not that it matter)**_

~_scene_~ (how it actually went; as in reality)

"_Your awake awfully early," he spoke lying on his side resting his head on his hand facing her._

"_I couldn't sleep," she said, "I had a bad dream."_

"_About," he asked._

"_I dreamt you left me," she said, "you left me all alone."_

"_Oh baby I won't leave you I promise," he said._

"_Prove it," she said taking his hand into hers, and placing it on her body, "prove it with your body."_

_He bent in to steal a kiss and she allowed him to kiss her lightly, thus refusing him to incert his tongue into her mouth. Its then that his plan began to fail. _

_He bent to nibble on her ear, when she whispered 'if you think you're going to pull some dirty trick you won't win' she then licked his ear so that the director wouldn't call 'cut'._

"_why you little," he whispered and he bit down on her neck._

_She gasped, which made the scene look good on camera, 'honestly why couldn't they have just used doubles?' she thought to herself._

_The scene it's self ended rather roughly for Shou's taste, but she was fighting him tooth and nail. Every time he would try to advance she would turn it around with some kind of pain; but the director still didn't say cut. Something must be going right, right? _

_After a few more minutes of what looked like wrestling, Shou finally collapsed onto her, "I give," he whispered; she smiled. _

"_CUT," the director called, "that's a wrap, _Kyouko why don't you get dressed and come here for a minute."

"ok, " she said putting on her robe, then she walked calmly but briskly to her dressing room.

"What happened," he asked, "did he hurt you?"

She looked into his eyes, before collapsing into his arms, "he tried to do something horrible; but I don't think he'll try anything like that again, I hope." She cried.

"should I kill him now, or later." He asked.

"later, right now I need to kiss me," she said, "please".

"Of course I will," he said, "right after you tell me every place that he touched you."

"My mouth," she said, he kissed her mouth until she could barely stand.

"Where else," he asked.

"My neck," she said baring her neck so that he could see the bruise that was starting to form where Shou had bitten her. He licked around it, nibbling on the not so tender parts on her neck, when she started to moan he stopped.

"Where else," he asked.

"there are many places that he tried but didn't succeed in touching, just a graze here and a graze there." She said.

"then I will have to kiss over every part of your body, then won't i?"

Laying her on the bench, he kissed his way down her abdomen, legs arms, hands, face, neck. Then he inserted a finger into her passage. She bucked under his hold, moving in time with his rhythm; then he stopped. He pulled her panties down and off and started to lick at her passage. When he could feel that she was still good and wet, he pulled off his pants, and he started stroking his tip against her passage. "Is it ok?" he asked.

"Yes please," she moaned, he entered her, slowly, after entering her the whole way, he stopped. He waited for the ok to move again, after a few moments when she started moving her hips on her own he took the initiative to move a little faster. After a few minutes when he still wasn't moving fast enough for her, she begged, "faster, harder.'

He complied, he moved so fast she thought she would break, after a few minutes he slowed. he rolled over onto her stomach, he directed her to put her ass up into the air. Putting her hands on her ass, he had her pull her ass cheeks apart "I think I need to take care of this hole as well," Ren said, "its puckering so beautifully."

Honestly she was fine with it, if it was Ren then she would do as he wished; and his whole presence just screams, 'Yummy delicious sex to be had here'. She imagined a flashing sign hanging over his head pointing down.

She nodded bracing herself; he put his fingers into her mouth, and she sucked. He then took his drenched fingers and started fingering her ass. She moaned, it felt so good; he then positioned himself and pushed his cock into her ass.

An hour later they were finally done; she was half asleep, on the floor of her dressing room. She forgot that she was suppose to go and talk to the director.

Ren's phone rang, "hello," he said.

"Ah Ren how are you this evening," it was Ren's manager

"Yoshiro what's up?" he asked

"Well it would seem that you're late." Yoshiro said.

To be continued….

**I wanna apologize that it took me so long to update. Also I apologize it this chapter is to vulgar for your liking. **

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to apologize for not updating this story sooner. I have no idea where to go next so please bear with me. **

**p.s I don't own skip beat or the characters. **

**~last time one 'Damage Under Pressure'**

_Ren's phone rang, "hello," he said._

_"Ah Ren how are you this evening," it was Ren's manager_

_"Yoshiro what's up?" he asked_

_"Well it would seem that you're late." Yoshiro said._

**Chapter 8**

Ren didn't know what to say, we hasn't run late since he was younger.

"Ren are you there?" Yoshiro asked, "hello earth to Ren."

"I'm here," Ren said, "how late am i?"

"only about an hour," Yoshiro said sarcastically," what are you doing? Never mind I don't want to know just get down here, before you lose the gig."

"alright, I'll be there, just stall for me," Ren said, "I'm on my way."

"better be," Yoshiro said hanging up the phone, 'I bet he was with Kyouko,' he thought to himself

"Kyouko," Ren said to her as he dressed himself.

"is something the matter," she asked.

"I hate to run," he said, "but I'm late for my next job."

"oh no," she gasped, "I was supposed to talk to the director."

"don't worry I'm sure things will be fine," he said helping her up from her position on the floor. "as much as I would love to stay here and have at it some more, I think we both need to get going. I'll see you at home."

"ok," she said cheerfully, she gave him a peck on the lips and sent him on his way. She finished dressing as quick as she could, and proceeded out to where the director was located.

"Kyouko," the voice came from behind her, "where on earth have you been?"

"my dressing room," she said, "I'm so sorry that I kept you waiting for so long."

"It's quite alright my dear," he said, "we were finished for today anyway."

"you wanted to talk to me about something," she asked.

"I have decided that we can use today footage for the scene needed; but what I wanted to ask you was this. Were the two of you acting, or was it indeed what it looked like?"

"well I guess before I would have to ask what it looked like?" she asked.

"it looked like you were fighting him off," he said, "like he had been trying to harm you in some way."

"oh that's just the way we are," she said coyly, "we've known each other for so long that every time were together we try to top one another. It's not that were lovers, it's just that were enemies."

"oh, so it was just one of your battles to see who would give first," he said, "interesting, very interesting indeed." After a few minute pause, he dismissed her and told her that she was free to leave, and that he would see her tomorrow for the remainder of the shots that needed to be taken for that particular episode.

~Meanwhile elsewhere, Shou was nursing his wounds in his dressing room with his manager. "I can't believe the little vixen beat me down."

"well what did you expect her to do, the scene was supposed to be faked." She said.

"true, but then again he didn't call cut until I collapsed, so I guess we both won," he said.

"I guess," she said, "what is your problem with that girl, she obviously doesn't want to be around you."

"I know but it'll all change," he said, "I'll ruin her so bad, that even he won't be able to save her from me."

"what are you planning to do?" she asked.

"not sure yet," he said.

"well I hope it's nothing illegal," she said under her breath. Although he heard her, he didn't answer. There wasn't an answer to that question; but he would have to plan his next move more carefully.

~Meanwhile Ren was arriving on set for his next job, they had to film 4 scenes and because he was late they were put on hold for an hour.

"finally you arrived," Yoshiro said, "what took so long."

"has to take care of something, and I guess I got carried away," Ren said.

"it was Kyouko wasn't it, "he asked.

"that private information," Ren said, "and you don't need to know."

"it was," Yoshiro said in an aha manner, "I knew it."

"what are you talking about," Ren asked.

"nothing, I'm just talking to myself," Yoshiro said.

"well as long as you don't answer yourself, then you're safe," Ren said.

"What is that supposed to mean," Yoshiro asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ren said, "maybe you should stop thinking so much, while you're at it, stop talking to yourself as well. I don't think it's good for your health."

"Why you smart ass punk…" Yoshiro said.

~Meanwhile Kyouko was on her way back to Ren's, she thought about what to make for dinner. She couldn't decide so she decided to take a hot bath while she pondered it. After a nice soak in the tub, she decided that she would make one of Ren's favorites; which tonight would be curry with rice.

After finishing dinner she decided to go ahead and eat, she figured he would be late. She covered his plate and left a note, that she was in bed waiting for him, when he got home.

And that's exactly where he found her in bed, asleep. She wasn't wearing anything but the sheet that covered her naked form. He removed his clothes and scooped up behind her, draping his arm over her abdomen. She moaned, and pushed her ass back into his crotch. He brushed off the arousal he felt, he wouldn't do anything while she was sleeping, he'd wait till morning.  
that's when she rolled over, her eyes were open, "how was the shoot," she asked.

"It was fine," he said, "I'm sorry that I ran so late."

"No," she said shaking her head, "it's alright, as long as it me you return to." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the mouth, a chaste kiss; but a kiss none the less.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss good night," she said, "we can always pick up where we left off in the morning."

"True," he said, "us being naked isn't helping me tho."

"Oh," she said, arching her eye brow, "and why that?" she rubbed her breasts up against his chest.

"You're not making it easy for me to turn you down, dear," he gave her one of his smiles. He ran his hand across one of her breasts, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. This caused her to arch her back, with this he took full advantage and rolled her onto her back. Now he had access to both breasts, he rubbed both nipples now, causing her to arch her back even more.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" he asked, "well if you want more, I'll give you more, but just remember no matter how much you beg me to stop I won't."


End file.
